everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonard Fotiá
Petros "Leonard" Sirius Fotiá (he/him) is a 2018 introduced character. Leonard is the son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, and grew up mainly alone and to his own devices, devolving a love for "Mortal Entertainment" such as Story Trek and video games. As a child, he rarely heard of his parent's myths, and the ones he heard were vague and uninteresting to him. Thus, without a strong opinion on his father, neither the less is myths, Leonard sides as a Neutral. Character Personality Leonard is most often described as a nerd. And it's true, he is one of the biggest nerds you will ever meet. Heck, Leonard isn't even his real name but one of his nerd idols. However, mainly wrongfully assume that Leonard is a quiet, socially awkward, teacher's pet like all the other nerds. Well, you couldn't be more wrong. Leonard is a sharp tongued, tempered, and eager fellow. Growing up mostly with himself as his only company, Leonard always had a desire to meet people, to have friends. While might assume that Leonard would be anti-social or not know how to talk to people... Well, you're right about the last one, but he still is a very out going person. He's far from shy, not letting his boundaries stop him. As in, yeah he may not know the most conversation starters but that isn't going to stop him from talking to you. Maybe Leonard does have bad social skills. He's not necessarily awkward or anything, but not exactly good at relating to people. He's prone to lashing out, "roasting" people as the kids call it these days, and generally getting fired up. This is mainly due to his parents- he say his father acting like this and mimicked it, and no one ever told him he shouldn't. Of course it affects his ability to make friends since he is so easily ticked off. However, he tends to get less annoyed about things around people he is somewhat close too, but it still happens. Those people are used to it. Leonard is a very loud and out there person. He doesn't have a quiet or inside voice, and often times tends to scream things. Leonard always makes himself and his opinions known, thought most people choose to just ignore them for the most part. A way to put is that Leonard doesn't have a filter. He says what he thinks and doesn't realize he probably shouldn't have said that till later. Still, Leonard is a very rational person. Not always social situations, but with other things. He's logical and reasonable, and for the most part is a very neutral person when it comes to arguments, thinking very objectively. I mean, he is a neutral after all. He's not very judgemental as well and while yes, he can be very judgy towards some people and sometimes doesn't think past that one time something happened, those are very few times. Appearance Leonard has pale skin, red hair, and hazel eyes. Thats it. Do you want a paragraph? Hobbies and Intrests Computers tba Story Trek TBA Carriages as in hes a carriage geek in the sense that carriages are cars if u get what i mean??? Video Games Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis- As the son of Hephaestus, Leonard has the ability to control fire, however, it's very scaled down compared to others. He can create tiny little balls of fire in his hands (mainly just floating above his hands so he doesn't burn himself), and he also can just take small parts of a fire away from the source. It's unknown if his limited ability is just something he was born with or if it is due to the fact he rarely uses it. Myth Hephaestus Here's a link because they probably know more then I do. How does Leonard come into it? One night, Aphrodite came back drunk after a party at Dionysus. You can... Probably fill in the rest. Nine months after that, Leonard and his twin sister, Diamond, were born. The two were neglected, however, while Diamond always had a negative look towards her parents, Leonard had a fairly... Neutral look. He never was around them much, and never saw them in a postive nor negative light. Views on Destiny While many of his cousins and extended family members or just other mythos children grew up hearing of their parent's myth, Leonard just didn't. His relationship with his father is strained and they rarely spent any time together, thus, Leonard barely knew of the importance of his father or his myths he was a part of. Eventurally as he grew older, Leonard did become aware of it but he didn't really care much about them, even after he was sent to Ever After High as Hephaestus' heir. Relationships Family Hephaestus (Father) * very distant Aphrodite (Mother) * leonard doesn't care for her Diamond Dite (Sister) * its strainded. * barely interacted as children Agape Cyprian (Half-Sister) TBA Extended Family His relationship with his grandparents, Hera and Zeus is strained like the rest. Hera certainly did not like Hephaestus, defiantly not Leonard. Zeus generally doesn't care much about Leonard. Then there's Great Uncle Hades and Great Aunt Persephone. Leonard never saw them. Like ever. He knew there names and that they had a daughter. Besides that, he knew nothing. Upon transferring to the Mythology Program, he became in contact with said daughter, Eirene Louloúdi. He isn't particularity close to Eirene, but acknowledges her existence more then he had and occasionally waves when he sees her in the hall way. Leonard has only vaguely knows the rest of his extended, with a handful of them being in The Young Olympians, which he relucantly joined because why not. He is open for family relationships. Friends Blaze Vulcan not super duper close but still friendos Alexander Conqueror * nerds pls he needs more friends ;-; Acquaintances Jobal-Jennifer Moria Leonard and Jobal-Jennifer meet at the garage Jobal-Jennifer works at and Leonard visits sometimes. The two both have a mutual love for Story Trek and working or talking about carriages, so the two hit it off. Since Leonard is in the Mythology Program, the two don't see each other at school or anywhere else besides the shop. Thus, neither of them really consider the other their friend but just someone to talk to occasionally. Pets Kirk Leonard owns a scorpion named Kirk, obviously named after Captain Kirk. Leonard is immune to his sting for whatever reason (thats probably while their a perfect match, owner and pet wise) and while most people are scared of Kirk, he's really a pretty chill scorpion. Roommate Ruben Arco Leonard and Ruben... don't practically like each other enough to call each other friends but at the same time don't hate each other. Romance Sandy Lukøje Sandy is Leonard's first and only girlfriend. Sandy and Leonard were set up by JJ because apperantly they would make a great couple according to then. Sandy and Leonard vaugley knew each other before and while they never had any feelings for each other before hand, decided they might give a relationships a try (mainly to please JJ). The two hit it off and became good friends but never to the point that they really had any sorta romantic sorta feelings for each other. tbc Rivals Leonard doesn't necessarily have any rivals. However, still feel free to hit me up if you believe he and your character could be rivals. Outfits he's got a cool steampunk aesthetic but like not steampunk Trivia *Leonard chose his nickname after the actor who plays Spock in Story Trek, Leonard Nimoy *His first language is Greek and he taught himself English when he was younger. **he taught himself a lot of things. *Leonard also has a pinterest board. Notes * The idea for Leonard steamed from the fact that the Hephaestus' Roman name is Vulcan, which reminded Grimms of Spock's species. ** Grimms figured that choosing Vulcan and Leonard's father would be a little to on the noise for the joke. * Leonard's real name, Petros, is a Greek variantion of "Peter", meaning stone or rock. Hephaestus was the god of stone masonry. Stones. ** The reason for Leonard's nickname is same out of universe as it is in universe (Leonard Nimoy) *** i persume leonard nimoy doesn't have a pun to his name in this universe okay just let me be ** His middle name, Sirius, was chosen to match his sister's Diamond's middle name, Estella. Estella means star and Sirius is a star (the name also means Dog Star but that doesn't have to do anything with). Gallery ThisIsLeonard.png LeonardMoodboard.jpg Category:Grimms' Weirdos Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Asexual Category:Aromatic Category:Greek Mythology Category:LGBTA+